Dean's dream
by Crowleyslover
Summary: During a hunt Dean asks Cas for help with a shtiga
~ Dean

"I wish we could just finish this cast and get out of town." Dean yelled at Sam from across the room.

"How about I go get you something to eat. Your getting grumpy again." Sam said as he was walking toward the door.

"Get me some pie!"

"Maybe!"

As Sam left Dean all alone, Dean decided to get his mind off the case and to take a shower. Which only took 10 min, because he really wasn't that dirty, but he needed to clear his head. It didn't take long to get distracted because half way through his shower his mind wandered to a shy blue eyed angel.

When he got out he wrapped a towel around his waist then he closed his eyes and called his angel for help. "Cas, Please get your feathery ass down here, I need your help with something." As soon as he finished his prayer he heard Cas' wings flutter to a stop, then he opened his eyes and found the angel a little closer than he thought he would, because he keeps reminding Cas about personal space, but this time he really didn't mind. As he stared into Cas' eyes for a few seconds Dean's dick gave an interested twitch.

~ Cas

As soon as Cas heard Dean's prayer he rushed to see his favorite green eyed human. Cas was so caught up with trying to see Dean that he forgot about what Dean would say "Personal Space." When Cas arrived he realized his mistake and was going to back off but he looked into Dean's wonderful rainforest green eyes and he saw something that made him change his mind, so he decided to remove his eyes from Dean's and speak instead.

"What do you need help with Dean?" Cas stumbled over Dean's name as he realized that Dean only had a towel on, after he tore his eyes away from Dean's eyes. Cas felt his cheeks go a little warmer from the sight of Dean's body. Cas looked back up to Dean's eyes and he saw something he has never seen before, but whatever it was sent blood racing to his crotch, and at that same time Cas felt VERY safe with Dean.

~ Dean

"What do you need help with Dean?" Cas asked as he finally broke eye contact. Dean didn't miss the stumble over his name, Dean's dick gave another interested twitch and he felt possessive over Cas for some reason. When Cas met his eyes again Dean could have sworn Cas' eyes gave off safety and softness, but then it was gone.

"We have been having some trouble with this particular case we're working on, and we were wondering if you could help us?" Dean could have sworn (again) that Cas' eyes fell like he was disappointed, but (again) it was gone.

"Of course, anything for YOU guys." Dean was surprised when Cas emphasized the word you.

"Thank you Cas! I – We really appreciate it!" Dean couldn't believe he was doing this, but he closed the space between them.

~ Cas

"We have been having some trouble with this particular case we're working on, and we were wondering if you could help us?" As Cas heard this he knew that Dean didn't want him as he wanted Dean.

"Of course, anything for YOU guys." Cas tried to put as much emphasis on the word you, because Cas still had hope for Dean.

"Thank you Cas! I – We appreciate it!" And with that Dean was hugging him. Cas felt safe in Dean's arms. Cas just realized that Dean stuttered, and Dean doesn't stutter. Cas knew then that he still had a chance with Dean, so Cas hugged back.

Neither one wanted to move from the embrace, but Cas thought he felt something move from in between and below them, so Cas broke the hug and looked down and back up to Dean's worried and shocked eyes. This time it was Cas who closed the space between them.

~ Dean

*I can believe that I'm hugging Cas! And its NOT in a platonic way! OMG HE IS HUGGING ME BACK! God I sound like a hormonal teenage girl.* And that's when Dean felt his towel drop, then the cold air hit his painfully hard erection.

Dean felt horrified when Cas released the hug and looked down. Dean knew this was the end of their friendship. And he was right! Because when Cas looked back up all Dean could see in his eyes was LUST! Before Dean could do anything Cas' lips were already on his. They moved in unison with each other. It started light and kept getting deeper and needier as the kiss never broke. As the kiss went on one of Dean's hands found its way to Cas' hair and the other one to his hip.

After what felt like hours of kissing Cas, Dean he to pull away so he could breathe. Dean loved how Cas' cerulean blue eyes were mostly pupil, he couldn't tear his own eyes away. Dean finally found his voice.

"Cas I didn't know you felt this way about me." He said in a whispered voice.

"How could I not, you are so beautiful and perfectly flawed, how could anyone not love you?" Dean blused at Cas' comment, but (of course) he would never admit it.

" I will help you, but I have to do something first." Cas gave Dean one more quick kiss then he was off. Dean just stared at the spot that Cas was just at and couldn't help but think, *How could he do that to me! I'm so painfully hard and I have to take care of it by myself! How unfair!*

"Now I have to take ANOTHER shower!" Dean yelled to the empty motel room.

~ Cas

Cas felt like he was home. Kissing Dean felt natural and perfect. Cas could kiss Dean forever, but forever lasted about 10 minutes. Cas realized two things, One humans needed to breathe and two his pants just became two sizes to small.

"Cas I didn't know you felt this way about me." Dean said in a whisper.

"How couldn't I not, you are so beautiful and so perfectly flawed. How could anyone NOT love you?" Cas knew that he couldn't tell Dean that he, himself, needed help, so Cas decided to take care of it himself somewhere away from Dean, so he wouldn't be tempted to lose his virginity.

"I will help you, but I have to do something first." Cas said. As he flew off he heard Dean pray *How he do that to me! I'm so painfully hard and I have to take care of it myself! How unfair!* Cas wanted to stay, but he couldn't be tempted... YET. Then Cas came up with an EVIL plan.

~ Dean

After Dean turned off the water he heard BABY's engine turn off and Sam closing the door, Which of course ment FOOD! Dean hurried out of the bathroom, fully clothed, and he sat down at the table to eat a very late dinner with Sam.

"So, Cas is going to help us out with this case." Dean said around a mouth full of food.

"Good thing to, because we can't find this Shtriga without him." Sam said after finishing his own mouthful of salad.

After they were done eating the boys went to their respectful beds. Of course Dean couldn't sleep because he couldn't stop thinking about Cas. Dean could think of a few things that could help him sleep, but Castiel wasn't there. Eventually Dean Fell into a dreamless sleep.

Dean woke up to something or someone caressing his face, but he couldn't see anything or anyone as he looked around the room.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Sam said from the computer. Dean looked at his phone to check the time and it said 1 in the afternoon. "I have lunch for you if you want it."

"Of course I want it. Have you known me to refuse food?" As Dean was walking to get his burger he stopped in his tracks. He was being felt up and as if his dick know who/what it was, he was getting hard and fast. Dean quickly changed directions and headed to the bathroom. As soon as Dean was in the bathroom his pants and boxers fell to the floor (or was it more of ripped off.) Then suddenly he was enveloped by something hot and wet.

"Cas, I really hope that's you down there." Dean said in a harsh whisper so Sam couldn't hear him. Just then Dean's dream came back to him, and he almost came, just like that.


End file.
